


Eight Second Ride

by thelovelyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Song fic, a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelyarrow/pseuds/thelovelyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets a hot blonde in a bar outside of Starling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Second Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jake Owen's "Eight Second Ride" Everytime I listen to this song I always think of Olicity for some reason! I hope you enjoy!

Oliver was sitting drinking a bottle of beer in a bar just outside of starling when a hot blonde walked though the door. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans which showcased her amazing ass, a leather jacket over a black fitted t-shirt which just showed the right amount of cleavage and to top off the sexy look was a pair of brown cowboy boots. She looked strangely familiar but he couldn't put his hand on where he knew her from. He didn't even realise he was staring at her until he raised his eyes and met the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at him with a smug grin on her hot pink lips checking him out as he was just doing to her. The girl slowly walked over to the seat beside him and asked the bartender for a bottle of beer.

\-----

Oliver just sat there thinking of a way to talk to the girl when he remembered on how she look familiar "Hey girl, what's you name? Haven't I seen your before, because I recognise those eyes of yours" Oliver asked in his low flirty voice. The blonde just gave him a flirty smile back and said her name "Felicity"  
Oliver gave her a smile back "Oliver, so are you alone or are you with someone?" he asked. She gave him another smile "As a matter of fact I'm not" Without thinking Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the parking lot where his truck was. When they got to his truck, Felicity licked her lips and asked "Hey Oliver, do you mind taking me home tonight because I have never seen a country boy with tyre on his truck this high" she whispered seductively in his ear before nibbling on it. Oliver moaned and said " Climb on up" He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up into the truck before climbing to his side and started the truck.

\-----

They went riding around, rocking to the sound of country song and Oliver couldn't help but think about how she was his kind of girl as she was singing every single line. He was taken out of his thoughts when Felicity slid her hand over his shoulder and whispered in his ear to pull over before giving him a kiss on the counter of his mouth. In a flash Oliver pulled over to an old Tobacco Road and put his tailgate down and all but dragged Felicity out the truck and pushed her against it and crushed his lips to hers in a earth shattering kiss. Felicity moaned and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as Oliver grabbed her ass and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips into him.

\-----

They were both breathing heavily, naked with Felicity's head resting on his chest while she drew patterns on his chest when she lifted her head and whispered in his ear " A true country boy is hard to find" licked his lobe "but I've found one wilder than any eight second ride.


End file.
